Depth sensing may be used to enhance photos with advanced filters and algorithms. For example, a depth-enabled camera may include a projector that illuminates scenes with infrared (IR) light in order to capture depth information. The power consumption of the IR projector may be minimized in conventional depth-enabled cameras in an effort to extend battery life. The low power operation, however, may in turn cause the range of the IR projector to be relatively low, which may ultimately lead to suboptimal performance.